Patent Literature 1 discloses a ferrule used for an optical connector for connecting a plurality of optical fibers to each other. This ferrule includes holes for holding bare optical fibers, an inner surface contacting with tip portions of the bare optical fibers to position the tip portions, a recessed portion formed in an end surface thereof and in front of the inner surface, and lenses formed integrally with the recessed portion.